


The Bachelorette

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Protective Loki (Marvel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: On your bachelorette trip, you need a one-night stand just to get it out of your system, lucky for you there are two gentlemen willing to help you out.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Bachelorette

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this may be too wild for me but I went for it. Feedback is much appreciated.

Looking over your shoulder you could see your girlfriends in the distance busy giggling away with the bartender as he generously poured drinks for them, keeping them preoccupied. The alcohol in your system was enough to allow you to pursue this, not enough to make you regret it the next morning.

It would have to be one of the things you’d take with you to your grave.

You had two choices, either going back to them continuing the party as if nothing had happened or, accepting the offer that the two fine gentlemen laid out before you. The latter included walking through a portal leading straight to a room that guaranteed all of your fantasies coming true, while the former seemed safe. 

The internal battle went on for quite a while before you quieted your rational side & went with your adventurous one. You wouldn’t have another bachelorette party, this was it, your big send-off into the married universe. And with someone who could literally alter time, you had little to worry about being unfaithful to your partner. This timeline would be erased into oblivion.

Finally you placed your hand in Loki’s outstretched one and watched Strange give you a grin that seemed to hide many sinful secrets. 

.

Leaving the balmy beach air behind was relieving as the portal became narrower before vanishing completely in golden specks, leaving you standing in a palatial room that seemed out of time. 

The interiors were ornate, historic even, complete with a four poster bed made of carved dark wood with drapes hanging from the sides, floating invitingly in the breeze that blew through the open window behind it, making you wonder if this was the Sanctum they had been talking about. 

Your eyes ran over every piece of furniture in the room until nothing was left to stare at but the two men who were regarding you with a look of lust and want enough to send shivers down your spine and made your cheeks display the effect they already had without touching you. 

“Take a seat.” Strange offered, gesturing to the chaise that sat in front of the bed. 

Nodding silently, you sat down looking between the two as they unbuttoned their respective shirts slowly before rolling up their sleeves up to their elbows, revealing strong muscular forearms, veins peeking through the surface adding to the appeal. 

The two moved with such grace, almost like presenting a rehearsed dance before you while you stared. It made you wonder if they’d done this before but you pushed those thoughts aside immediately, of course they had. But you weren’t here to worry about that, this was your night to let the outside world slip, a break from reality, this was your night to have fun without having to worry about the consequences. 

“You’re not gonna make me undress for myself are you?” 

The sudden confidence in your voice took them by surprise as you stood up and stepped out of your shoes, toying with the strap of your sundress, waiting. 

Loki stalked toward you, eyeing you like a predator would its prey, his lean figure towered over you as he stopped inches away. His scent filled your senses as your eyes closed instantly, body eager to be touched. 

You heard Stephen’s footsteps coming to a halt behind you, his fingers ghosting over your neck before pulling your hair to one side. 

“What do you say, Doctor?” 

Loki’s voice made you jump, his lips dangerously close to your ear while you felt his fingers lightly graze over the skin of your shoulder before he pushed the straps of your dress downward. 

The room wasn’t cold nonetheless, your nipples hardened as the dress passed your breasts and down your stomach before pooling at your feet, leaving you in nothing but black panties. 

The proximity of the two was enough to leave your skin goose pimpled before a cold touch landed on your cheek making you gasp. 

It was Loki. His breath intermingled with yours as you felt his lips descend over yours in a soft kiss meant to ease you in. You willed your hands to move, boldly linking them behind his neck and pulling him closer as you sighed into his mouth. Taking this advantage, Loki slipped his tongue in, meeting you halfway as they fought, your hands weaved through his raven black hair, pulling ever so slightly. Loki kissed languidly, like he had all the time in the world to explore your mouth, relishing the feeling.

Stephen’s warm fingers sliding down your sides before reaching around to knead your breasts felt like a welcome contrast to Loki’s cold touch. Loki swallowed the moan that escaped you as Stephen’s mouth latched onto your neck, sucking and biting the skin as his hands kneaded your breasts, pinching and rolling your buds in his expert fingers.

You began unbuttoning Loki’s shirt wanting to feel more of what was hiding beneath the fabric, his torso lean and hard under your touch, gliding over his smooth skin before moving further south. The sorcerer spun you around abruptly breaking contact with the Asgardian God before slanting his mouth over yours. Stephen’s kiss was consuming, dominating and urgent, the kind that made you forget everybody and everything. 

You felt the slick gather between your legs as did Loki whose hands travelled down your torso to palm your core over the fabric, groaning into your ear as he felt your arousal through your panties. Helping you out of them, the two rid themselves of clothing minus the boxers before guiding you towards the bed, never once losing proximity.

As you laid back against the plush mountain of pillows, their hungry eyes feasted on your naked form, warming your cheeks, sending tingles straight to your core.

“You are glorious darling.”

Loki knelt between your parted legs, opening them further after hooking his hands under your knees all while Strange moved to lay beside you, placing soft kisses along your jawline, down to your pulse point.

The tip of Loki’s nose nudged your bundle of nerves diverting your attention downward where he met your eyes for a second before delving into your folds. He marked a few spots on the inner side of your thighs as Stephen marked his on your chest and neck leaving you a tingly mess.

“Oh God…” a sharp inhale of breath felt necessary as Loki’s tongue plunged into your soaked core. 

“Relax sweetheart.” Stephen’s voice thick & muffled against your chest as his hands caged yours above your head securely but you continued to struggle.

“Mmm. She tastes exquisite, Doctor.” 

“Does she now?” 

Loki rubbed his thumb against your clit after detaching his lips from your core, admiring how it glistened in the dimly lit room, all because of him. 

Your back arched off the bed when he inserted two fingers in your entrance without warning, the other hand working your clit as he slowly began massaging your walls, stretching you out gently. 

Your nails dug into Stephen’s forearms and before you knew it, there were ropes wrapping around your wrist holding them tightly against each other, emitting a soft orange glow. 

The wizard, of course. 

You had no time to adjust as Loki hadn’t stopped his actions, your first orgasm of the night approaching fast as you clenched around him, hips lifting off the bed seeking more of him. 

You cried out loud as you came, Loki placed a final kiss to your core before standing on his knees. It was when your eyes fluttered open that you realised the sorcerer had lifted you up and was on his knees, his chest to your back. 

You were sandwiched between the two men, hands tied above your head still, knowing they were just getting started. 

Loki captured your mouth to give you a taste of what you had offered, making you groan into the kiss while Strange parted your knees before palming your dripping core. 

“I want to touch you too.” You pulled against the restraints, making them chuckle.

“You will darling.”

“We have all the time.” 

Strange’s slender fingers cupped your pussy while he nibbled on your earlobe, rubbing your clit in fast circles before plunging a finger inside with ease. 

For someone who could manipulate time, Strange seemed to be in a hurry when it came to you. 

“She is lovely, isn’t she?” Loki purred.

“Indeed.” 

The compliments and their expert touches brought your second climax of the night impossibly quicker, your walls fluttering and aching for more as you shuddered, crying out profanities as your head rolled back in pleasure and your legs quivered. 

“Do you want to take a break?” 

One of them offered softly, you weren’t sure who, the buzz from your last orgasm lingering over making the details around you a little fuzzy. 

“M’fine.” 

Your juices coated Stephen’s fingers, his attempt to lick them clean halted by Loki who popped his fingers in his mouth. The sight was hot enough to remain a permanent capture in your brain & embarrassing enough for you to hide your face in the crook of Loki’s neck who chuckled.

“Don’t be shy, sweet mortal.”

“Okay I may need a minute.”


End file.
